kisameibrafandomcom-20200214-history
C 443
443: With a wish to incriminate what Huan does not have the word Qiurong Wanxue has also smiled bitterly, she does not know that said any good, although she cannot get used to seeing Cloud Moon Prince they, but, Li Qi Ye this saying said was really crazy, actually offended Myriad Bone Imperial Throne, if this matter passed to the Myriad Bone Imperial Throne ear, only feared that will draw on the total destruction. Qiurong Wanxue she wants to prevent Li Qi Ye saying that such words without enough time, this saying is passes on, even if the Li Qi Ye nine lives also insufficiently live. Li Qi Ye such words makes the Cloud Moon Prince complexion one cold immediately, although said that Cloud Moon Ghost Clan in Nether Boundary is just second-class Sect, but, that feared that is second-class Sect is comparing in Nether Boundary Human Race comes, that is also the colossus. Nether Sacred World, except for Remote Cloud, other places the influences of Human Race is very small and weak, can have second-class Sect strength that in these place Human Race is very formidable existence. It looks like in the Cloud Moon Prince eye, a Li Qi Ye such Human Race junior, that is just ants that's all, now Li Qi Ye dares so to say the boastful talk, how this does not make him immediately wild with rage. „Thing of acting recklessly, Nether Boundary is your ants bold and arrogant place!” Cloud Moon Prince is angry, blood energy clashes, such as the rough seas are torrential, he does not need take action, blood energy to go to the Li Qi Ye crush, wants to grind rain of blood depending on formidable blood energy Li Qi Ye . Regarding Cloud Moon Prince, Li Qi Ye this is just ants that's all, points at can grind him kills. Cloud Moon Prince take action, the Qiurong Wanxue complexion sinks suddenly, but Li Qi Ye has narrowed both eyes. „Cannot fight on my ferry boat!” At this time, on ferry boat ferry boat boatman said worn out. Although the ferry boat boatman words are worn out, but has the component extremely, the Cloud Moon Prince complexion changes, immediately has taken back the crush to Li Qi Ye blood energy. In Fengdu City, local resident, such as ghost, or is ferry boat boatman, so long as comes the Fengdu City person, is not willing with them for the enemy, with the Fengdu City original resident resident to be the enemy, this is not the wise action, with them for the enemy, wants to live is leaving that is not an easy matter. „Snort, the junior, forgives your life for the time being.” Cloud Moon Prince coldly snort, although in the heart swallows this one breath unwillingly, but he is not willing to offend ferry boat boatman. Li Qi Ye looked that is disinclined to look at his one eyes, ferry boat boatman shakes the head ferry boat to vanish in marine, but stands in Cloud Moon Prince coldly of bow looks back that Li Qi Ye they vanish. „Imperial Prince Your Highness, so long as they came ashore, momentarily can tidy up them.” Black Cloud's Young Master busy is said to Cloud Moon Prince. Cloud Moon Prince both eyes one cold, coldly snort, both eyes has revealed the fearful murderous intention. Li Qi Ye their ferry boat approach shored finally, they jumped down from ferry boat, when is conscientious, Peng Zhuang six small relaxed, is then excited. „Hey, we enter the city, looked that has any good thing to sell.” Peng Zhuang has patted own belt-bag, a nouveau riche appearance. This cannot blame him, the Night Yang Fish number that they everyone has now is astonishing, even if Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect Successor hits the fishing three years in Night Sea, Night Yang Fish that not necessarily they have are many. If Fengdu City, now they indeed is the big rich and powerful people, can buy the things of many wish, naturally, wants to buy the good thing premise to need the good chance, has the good vision. Comes compared with Peng Zhuang such nouveau riche mentality , can calm down as Clan Head Qiurong Wanxue but actually, Night Yang Fish that now she has also indeed is astonishing, but, she eventually is Clan Head, six small is not excited like Peng Zhuang cannot sleep. Qiurong Wanxue looks at Li Qi Ye , said: „Where does Young Master Li plan to go to?” Li Qi Ye looks is mature at present beautiful female, said with a smile: „Clan Head Qiurong planned that travels together with me? This good choice, Fengdu City is Ghost Qi is also steaming, a person walks to be lonely.” The words that Li Qi Ye this sexually harasses make Qiurong Wanxue be mad and angry, she wants to stare Li Qi Ye one maliciously, but, she is pressing heart inside anger, has a clan the long gracefulness and calmness, she said: „We deliver a Young Master Li regulation.” „Originally Clan Head Qiurong worried for my safety.” Li Qi Ye smiles, understands that Qiurong Wanxue intention, Qiurong Wanxue is feared that Cloud Moon Prince they murder those who have cheated them to him, therefore intends to deliver him a regulation. Qiurong Wanxue looked at Li Qi Ye , the calm elegance said: „Young Master Li seeks many Night Yang Fish for us so, Young Master Li has difficult, we should also completely the cotton thin strength.” Although Qiurong Wanxue knows that like this shelters Li Qi Ye to draw on for their Snow Shadow Ghost Clan troublesome, but, she is willing to escort a Li Qi Ye regulation, she is one understood the person who feels grateful, this Li Qi Ye helped them catch these many Night Yang Fish, they should also help the Li Qi Ye helping hand. „Clan Head, we walks while said that perhaps waited a while Cloud Moon Prince they to pursue.” Peng Zhuang looked at Night Sea, busy is said to Clan Head. The audiences slightly are Li Qi Ye were also worried that regarding Black Cloud's Young Master they are fearless, but, Cloud Moon Ghost Clan is actually not their Snow Shadow Clan can stir up, for all this, Li Qi Ye has difficult, they are still willing to assist fully. Qiurong Wanxue also takes the bull by the horns, said: „We leave here first.” Was saying leads everybody to leave Night Sea. Regarding Qiurong Wanxue their warmth, Li Qi Ye smiles, since their regard, he does not reject. „You such anxiously departure, are having a guilty conscience.” However, Qiurong Wanxue they leave Night Sea not long, some front people bring a team to catch up, has blocked Li Qi Ye their way. This person Black Cloud Ghost Clan Black Cloud's Young Master with the several disciples of this clan, at this time, they, as soon as blocks Li Qi Ye they, has shown a stance at daggers drawn, at once, tense atmosphere to extreme. „Is Little Black Ghost you.” Peng Zhuang sneers, said: „What's wrong, depends on you also to block us! tired of living .” Was saying is ready to fight. Snow Shadow Ghost Clan and Black Cloud Clan were bitter enemies, now Black Cloud's Young Master visits to find fault, Peng Zhuang six careful were indignant, regarding the enemy, they will not be absolutely lenient. Six is slightly calmer compared with Peng Zhuang as Clan Head Qiurong Wanxue, she blocked six of being ready to fight to be young, said to the Black Cloud's Young Master sinking sound: „Does not know that your Black Cloud Clan blocks me and other ways are what meaning!” The Black Cloud's Young Master sinister smile, said: „Clan Head Qiurong, we do not intend with your Snow Shadow Clan for the enemy, but, our Black Cloud Ghost Clan lost the important incomparable thing.” „Your black Ghost race threw the eastern Xiguan our anything trifling thing.” Peng Zhuang is ill-humored, sneers said. Black Cloud's Young Master smiles dark, said: „This indeed has nothing to do with Snow Shadow Clan, but, is related with him!” Saying, him to Li Qi Ye one finger. „Then?” Li Qi Ye looked at his one eyes languidly, does not care, said. The Black Cloud's Young Master sinister smile, said: „A while ago the Human Race boy had submerged our Black Cloud Clan secretly, has stolen away our Black Cloud Clan treasure. Although he hid the true colors at that time, but, his stature appearance is actually not able to change, since seeing you, I had thought that your back ripe eye, now I was think, you sneak my Black Cloud Clan that Human Race boy.” Black Cloud's Young Master this saying, Peng Zhuang six are incessantly small, is the Qiurong Wanxue complexion changes, only has Li Qi Ye is calm and easy-going, as if this matter has nothing to do to be the same with him. „Thing can eat randomly, words cannot speak irresponsibly.” The Qiurong Wanxue sinking sound said: „Black Cloud's Young Master, such indictment must have the evidence to be good.” The Black Cloud's Young Master sinister smile said: „Clan Head Qiurong, my Black Cloud Clan has evidence to dare to identify this Human Race boy, hey, if he is pure, returns to Black Cloud Clan to confront with us. If my Black Cloud Clan has made a mistake, our Black Cloud Clan is willing to apologize.” The Qiurong Wanxue complexion sinks, she understands Black Cloud's Young Master so-called identifies that is just gives a pretext that's all, Li Qi Ye , once enters Black Cloud Clan, only feared that could not come out again, even if steals Black Cloud Clan treasure such matter is the ficticious matter, but, once entered Black Cloud Clan, then such matter will become the ironclad proof general fact. These that Black Cloud's Young Master said gave a pretext, nothing but wanted to make Black Cloud Clan Li Qi Ye . „Black Cloud's Young Master, this only depends on your statement of only one of the parties to be incredible, Young Master Li will not go to Black Cloud Clan with you. If your Black Cloud Clan has any ironclad proof to identify Young Master Li, momentarily can come my Snow Shadow Clan, now Young Master Li is our Snow Shadow Clan distinguished guest.” The Qiurong Wanxue sinking sound said. Black Cloud's Young Master got down the face immediately coldly, cold voice said: „Clan Head Qiurong, could it be that do you want to harbor the Human Race bandits and thieves? Must know that this matter passes on, this is disadvantageous to your Snow Shadow Clan. Harbors the Human Race bandits and thieves as Ghost race unexpectedly, later can Nether Sacred World also be able to hold your Snow Shadow Clan?” „This matter does not need you to be worried.” Qiurong Wanxue iron core shelters Li Qi Ye , her coldly said: „Please return, so long as Young Master Li is our Snow Shadow Clan distinguished guest, your Black Cloud Clan do not want to take away the human before me!” „Clan Head Qiurong, you are make me very difficult to do.” Black Cloud's Young Master is secure, said: „Our one group of brothers here, your this makes me return empty-handed, I how to various elders explain/justify in clan.” But at this time the Black Cloud Clan several disciples they have encircled Li Qi Ye , at daggers drawn, so long as is Black Cloud's Young Master one makes, immediately begins. Qiurong Wanxue elegant eyes one severe, the body lent the King aura immediately, dignified grave, just like was an empress, her coldly said: „If Black Cloud Clan must with my Snow Shadow Clan for the enemy, I momentarily accompany.” „It seems like we must see true facts.” clearly knows Qiurong Wanxue is more formidable than him, however, Black Cloud's Young Master is actually a secure appearance. „Everybody with is Ghost race, why at daggers drawn, as Ghost race, should unites and land.” Resounded in this time sound. Sees only Cloud Moon Prince to lead one crowd of Cloud Moon Ghost Clan disciple to catch up. Next